The present invention relates to a diaprojector for framed diapositives which are arranged in magazines of different types.
Diaprojectors of the aforementioned general type are known in the art. A known diaprojector has motor-operated or hand-operated diapositive exchange means, and means for gradually transporting the magazines by a distance corresponding to the width of one diapositive compartment after withdrawal of a projected diapositive into the magazine. The diapositive exchange means includes a sliding exchange element having a portion extendable into and retractable from the space between the diapositives arranged in a magazine with a smaller diapositive compartment width. This sliding element must displaces a central one of three diapositives and has the width of the above mentioned portion, which is smaller than the distance between one diapositive and the next but one diapositive in this magazine. The diapositive exchange means further includes a rider which is displaceable on the above mentioned portion of the sliding element and particularly toward the end edge of the latter and which has a width exceeding the width of the sliding element or its end edge but smaller than the distance between one diapositive and the next but one diapositive in the magazine with a greater diapositive compartment width, so as to exchange the diapositives in the latter mentioned magazine. In the diaprojector of this construction it is possible that a user forgets to displace the rider in its inoperative position when the magazine with the smaller diapositive compartment width is in its transporting path. As a result of this, the rider can simultaneously engage several diapositives which are located closer to one another in this magazine, which will jam the diapositives in the projector.